La última aventura
by Ivorosy
Summary: Bilbo, luego de pasar sus últimos días en Aman, las Tierras Imperecederas, recuerda lo que un día fue y lo que ahora es. Frente Mandos y antes de afrontar el desconocido destino que le aguarda después de la muerte, pide un último deseo a los valar: El reencuentro con viejos amigos y el último adiós.


_**Aclaraciones: **Personajes no míos, ni el mundo es mío, todo made by JRR Tolkien. __**Este fic participó en el reto del fandom de El Señor de Los Anillos: "Tu Personaje Favorito" del foro **_**_La Revolución de los Fandoms." Puesto ganado: 1er lugar._**

_**Advertencias: **_OoC; sí, por más que intente no hacerlo igual habrá por allí cosas fuera de lugar, ¿pero qué podía hacer? De no hacerlo no podría, en primer lugar, haber hecho este escrito. Todo es en plan amistad (y aunque amé a muerte el thilbo/bagginshield), no hay nada de slash. Este fic es producto de la mezcla de libros y películas; así que si hay incoherencias y boberías, por favor, no hacerles mucho caso, es fan-ficción después de todo xD (Vaya forma de justificar mis faltas, pero de otra forma no le hallo LOL).

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**LA Ú**L**TI**M**A** A**VE**N**T**U**RA**

_Por Ivorosy_

.

* * *

.

"_Aventuras, ¡cosas desagradables, molestas e incómodas que retrasan la cena!"_

El viejo Bilbo sonrió al recordar aquella vieja memoria. Cuando era un hobbit más joven, uno respetable y bien parecido, que vivía en la comarca en la comodidad y el calor de Bolsón cerrado. Su primera aventura, la más grande y _el inicio de todo. _Era increíble el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel entonces, cosas que ahora eran tan lejanas y con apariencia casi inverosímil. Todavía recordaba aquel primer encuentro con el viejo Gandalf. Gandalf, como echaría de menos a ése mago, aquel pequeño guijarro que indujo una avalancha en su vida; la cual, a pesar de todo, jamás se arrepentiría. Ése mago gris que trajo a trece enanos a su querido hogar; que usurparon su alacena e hicieron destrozos en su vajilla, muebles y cañería. Fue el colmo de la locura y en serio que no los podía soportar ni ver en pintura. Pero, después de todo, jamás imaginó que al final de aquella jornada se terminaría encariñando tanto, tanto con ellos, a tal grado de considerarlos una extraña, muy ruidosa pero agradable familia.

Su primera aventura, donde todo el camino deseo más de una vez estar en su querido y calientito hoyo hobbit; que en su vida pensó en meterse en otro embrollo así de grande como aquel, que muchas veces se recriminó el haber cruzado palabra, en primera estancia, con el mago gris; y que refunfuñó, se lamentó y lloró en más de una ocasión en todo el camino de su expedición. Sí, a todo esto dejaban nada de ganas de volver a andar de aventuro por allí e ir aceptando y firmando contratos con extraños. Pero, entonces, ¿qué le hizo, a partir de allí, seguir con más aventuras? Bueno, no todo en una es malo, tiene sus cosas buenas y agradables: El conocer a los elfos, como primer ejemplo; lugares tan hermosos que ni la más viva imaginación de un sencillo hobbit hubiera podido fantasear; las criaturas extrañas y fascinantes con las que uno se _puede _topar; lo maravilloso que es ir forjando la amistad y en general, lo fascinante que es el mundo, _allá afuera_.

Ir a la intemperie, salir de su agujero, arriesgarse, equivocarse, aprender, experimentar y, sobre todo, _vivir. _No, las aventuras no solamente son cosas malas; al igual que todo, tienen su lado amable y bondadoso, constructivo de igual forma.

Pero, ¿por qué Bilbo pensaba en eso en estos momentos? ¿Por qué recordar con nostalgia aquellos días preciados? Pues porque, su tiempo en el mundo, al fin, había concluido. Y después de conocer (algo que ni en los más locos de sus sueños hubiera imaginado) las inigualables y preciosas Tierras Inmortales, cuya belleza en palabras no podía simplemente describir; al lado de su querido Frodo, y hasta el final, su viejo amigo de casi toda una vida, Gandalf.

Ahora, en las estancias del _vala Mandos*_, estando frente a él, se enfrentaría a lo que sería su desconocido destino.

—El tiempo ha llegado, señor Bolsón—clara y solemne, pero melodiosa en misma manera, era como el gran espíritu sentado en su alto trono se dirigía al pequeño hobbit—. Larga y provechosa fue su estadía, tanto en la Tierra Media, como en Aman, Las Tierras Imperecederas. Ahora, es tiempo de dejar este mundo, dejar Arda y seguir con vuestro camino incierto.

Bilbo bajó la mirada y aunque no se oponía a su destino, había algo que quería hacer antes de dejar definitivamente y para siempre, aquel bello mundo. No iba a mentir, aún enfrentándose a tanto y haber conocido a todo tipo y clase de criaturas, estar frente a un espíritu tan magnífico como los _valar, _era atemorizante y fascinante, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero él ya tenía experiencia en juntar valor y sacarlo cuando era la ocasión, y en definitiva, ésa era una de ellas. Sonrió humilde y con mismo timbre replicó.

— Mi señor _vala_, estoy dispuesto a partir, no me opondré a ello. Tarde o temprano este día tendría que llegar y lo acepto, si bien con cierta tristeza, también gustoso—expresó el viejo Bilbo, bastante modesto como de costumbre—. Sin embargo, gran señor juez, me gustaría pedir un último deseo; si es que pudiese cumplirse, aunque sea por breves momentos. Conocido es vuestro título de ser el inamovible, pero también el justo y el sabio; en sus manos dejo si decide concederle éste pequeño capricho a un añoso y chocho hobbit.

No muchos se ganaban la simpatía del gran espíritu, pero en ésta ocasión el _vala_ sonrió tenuemente. Conocía bastante bien a la pequeña criatura que tenía en frente, y por ello, su opinión hacia él era lo que se puede catalogar como algo "bueno".

— Y—habló finalmente, inducido por (igualmente), una especie de curiosidad—, ¿cuál es ése deseo tuyo? Si es cosa que esté en mis manos y no sea desobediencia a los deseos de Ilúvatar*, padre de todos, quizá pueda concedértelo.

A Bilbo le emocionó oír aquella respuesta. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto bastante grato. ¿Cuál era su tan dichoso anhelo? Pues bien, antes de llegar allí, tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su querido Frodo y su apreciado amigo Gandalf; de los elfos, igualmente amigos. Había tenido aquella suerte, suerte con la que no muchos contaban. Pero, vaya, quizá fuese un caprichoso (también pensaba), porque antes de abandonar Arda, quería ver, por última vez, a aquellos compañeros de viaje que tuvo; con los que compartió su primera y más grande aventura, a los cuales acompañó hasta la majestuosa y gloriosa Montaña Solitaria, donde el viejo dragón Smaug aguardaba.

—Antes de partir y dejar éste mundo—empezó a explicar Bilbo—, me encantaría, si cabría tal posibilidad, de ver a viejos amigos míos y darles el último adiós; pues no sé si tal oportunidad se me presente otra vez. Son enanos, mi señor, y he escuchado por allí, que aquí en las estancias de Mandos se les resguarda un lugar.

El _vala_, que había escuchado atentamente, sonrió afable—. Pequeño capricho, no ha resultado ser después de todo—le hizo saber el espíritu con un deje de sutil burla. Luego, tomó seriedad—. En otros tiempos te habría negado rotundamente aquello que me pides con tanto anhelo. Pero no eres la primera criatura en cruzar las estancias resguardadas de los enanos. Con el hacedor tendré que consultar, pues no es de mi total autoría conceder eso que me pides. _Aüle_ es el responsable de los enanos y el que ha ayudado a construir tales estancias y donde resguarda a los que llaman sus hijos. Yo te podré otorgar el breve tiempo que me pides, pero de él dependerá si te cede el paso o no.

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta del otro _vala_, Bilbo ya tenía una noble mueca de regocijo—. Mi eterna gratitud tendrá, gran señor juez—expresó con una reverencia, la cual hizo con mucho trabajo dada su muy avanzada edad (aunque haber llegado a las Tierras Imperecederas le otorgó una vida todavía más longeva y con más fuerza de la que partió en los puertos grises).

De repente, observó una pálida luz que creció y lo cegó por lo que le pareció unos minutos. Cuando volvió a recuperar las visibilidad poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que no estaba más en la sala donde hablaba con Mandos. Estaba en otro lugar (aunque parecido) diferente. Lo más llamativo era que, estaban ante una inmensa puerta de lo que parecía ser piedra perfectamente tallada, cuyo detalle parecía poseer otro detalle y así sucesivamente; aquella magnífica puerta le recordó mucho a las obras y construcciones de los enanos que alguna vez admiró en la Tierra Media. A su lado, ya no solamente se situaba Mandos, sino otro gran espíritu, uno cuya apariencia humana era feroz, parecida vagamente al de los enanos, con su larga barba y su cabello atado en trenzas. Supuso tendría que ser el gran Aüle.

— Bolsón— dijo Mandos—, éste será su último deseo, el cual será concedido. Efímero será su estadía para su despedida, aprovechadlos muy bien— avisó el _vala,_ para después desaparecer y dejarlo solo con el otro espíritu.

— Mis hijos han hablado especialmente de ti—habló el _vala _Aüle, para sorpresa de Bilbo. Lo oyó atentamente—, es por eso que os permito, igualmente, entrar en las estancias que preservo para ellos. Te trasladaré inmediatamente a donde te piden, pues Mandos me ha dicho que estás contra las arenas del tiempo.

— Muchas gracias—articuló el viejo hobbit, haciendo otra inclinación—, éste último favor dado, jamás lo olvidaré. Majestuosos y misericordiosos son los _valar. _

Creyó ver al gran Aüle sonreírle, pero no pudo confirmar nada, puesto que miró como esa gran puerta de piedra se abría y, antes de averiguar lo que había en el interior, como pasó momentos atrás, una luz blanca lo deslumbró y así fue trasladado a otro sitio.

Ésta vez abrió los ojos lentamente y ahora se encontró en una enorme sala, hecha de lo que parecía ser piedra negra y azul oscura; parecida a lo que fue Erebor o Moria, pero el doble de hermosa que ambas a la vez, era donde se hallaba. Admirar la belleza arquitectónica fue lo de menos, porque no fue la majestuosidad de la edificación que hizo humedecer sus ojos de emoción y felicidad al anciano hobbit, sino que los responsables de que quisiera derramar lágrimas de absoluta felicidad fueron un par de jóvenes enanos, que lo miraban con curiosidad y regocijo.

— ¡Fili! — dijo uno.

— ¡Y Kili! —añadió el otro.

— ¡Nuevamente, a su servicio! — exclamaron al unísono, con una coordinada y profunda reverencia.

— ¡Oh, mis muchachos, pero si en verdad es una dicha y un milagro! — Expresó el señor Bolsón soltando una senil y muy alegre risa— ¡Jamás creí volver a verlos!

Los enanos estaban igual de contentos por ver al que una vez fue el saqueador de su compañía. Los dos hermanos fueron a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo y el viejo hobbit ya estaba llorando; las razones por qué lo hacía, sobraban.

— ¡Bilbo! Lo echamos mucho de menos—dijo Fili, una vez que se había separado—. Nos alegra igualmente verlo, algo que creíamos también sería imposible.

— ¡Pero, mírese! — Agregó el joven Kili, mirando de pieza a cabeza al buen Bilbo— Está irreconocible, al parecer ha tenido una muy, muy larga vida, ¿eh?

— Los años me han cobrado cara retribución, muchacho—replicó el hobbit, como un abuelo que habla con un querido nieto. Después hizo referencia a la juventud de ambos enanos, pues estaban igual de lozanos a como los recordaba—. Algo que al parecer no sucede aquí. ¿Y, dónde está el resto? ¿Están también?

Y antes de que los hermanos pudieran dar respuesta a las inquietudes del hobbit, escucharon de fondo a una voz exclamar—: ¡Estamos también aquí, Bilbo!

El hobbit miró más allá de Fili y Kili, y fue cuando advirtió la presencia del resto de los enanos. El hobbit volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja; el par de enanos le abrieron el paso a un inquieto Bilbo, que con mucho trabajo y con apresurado paso a pasito, iba al encuentro del resto.

— ¡Oh, Bofur! — exclamó el anciano dando la respuesta a la voz que anteriormente había gritado, el enano de gorro gracioso lo recibió (también) con un cariñoso estrujón; siendo que después, Bilbo se dirigió al resto con la misma alegría—: ¡Y aquí están igualmente Bifur, Bombur, Óin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, el pequeño Ori y por supuesto Glóin!

La compañía explotó en risas, carcajadas, muchos abrazos e intercambios de dulces y amables palabras, la mayoría con cosas parecidas a: "Como siempre, a su servicio, querido amigo Bolsón" "¡Vaya, nuestro saqueador en verdad que ha envejecido!" "¡Nos alegra mucho volver a verte, Bilbo!" "¡Cuánto tiempo!" "¡Es realmente un prodigio tenerte aquí!" "Le extrañamos mucho" entre otras y muchas cosas más, que al hobbit le alborozaron el alma y el corazón.

— ¿No hay un saludo, también, para éste viejo enano?

A Bilbo se le humedecieron los ojos de nueva cuenta, al ver a otro buen y más cercano amigo.

—… ¡Oh, Balin! — Prorrumpió conmovido, yendo al encuentro y estrechón del enano— ¡Mi maravilloso amigo!

La risa de los dos viejos se mezcló y creó un familiar reencuentro. Balin al separarse del hobbit, le observó con cariño y singularidad—. Creo yo, Bilbo, que me has incluso alcanzado en apariencia—comentó finalmente al ver el cabello cano y las profunda arrugas del sonriente hobbit.

—Sino es que ya te he superado—añadió Bilbo zumbón—. No sabes que felicidad es volver a verte, Balin, viejo amigo. La última vez que supe de ti, bueno— hizo una pausa, su semblante se volvió pesaroso—… No fueron agradables noticias. El tiempo ni siquiera se prestó para una despedida.

—Eso es verdad—asintió el enano con parecido gesto—, pero por suerte, destino e igualmente la amabilidad de los _valar_, es que podemos hacerlo ahora—agregó Balin, siendo de lo más optimista y haciendo que los oscuros recuerdos del pasado se borrasen para disfrutar ahora, de aquél ameno presente.

—Han pasado tantas cosas, muchas las cuales contar…—comentó un melancólico Bilbo.

Y Balin estuvo de acuerdo que así era, pero al igual que el hobbit, sabía que eso no podía ser y con atribulada sonrisa, tuvo que hacer caer de nuevo en la realidad—. Pero el tiempo apremia, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que así es.

—Por eso, antes de que os vayas, habrá alguien más a quien debas ver.

Entonces, el enano se hizo a un lado y dio paso a alguien, que inclusive ahora, Bilbo dudaba alguna vez volver a ver.

— ¿Cómo has estado, saqueador? — Dijo Thorin Escudo de Roble.

El hobbit quedó por segundos consternado, para más tarde hacer una mueca y después, irremediablemente empezar a llorar, inclusive se le oyó sollozar. Y es que, a un amigo que murió en sus brazos, aquél cuya despedida dolió tanto…Era sencillamente imposible no tener aquella clase de reacción. El que fue Rey Bajo la Montaña se aproximó y con bondadosa sonrisa se dirigió a Bilbo.

— ¿Por qué lloras, amigo mío?

—Es que ha pasado tanto desde…— el hobbit hipeó por el llanto. Negó con la cabeza—... Aún ahora no me lo puedo creer.

Thorin miraba benevolente a su querido amigo; aquella amable y sencilla criatura, de la cual aprendió que el verdadero oro y valor de las cosas está en el hogar, con aquellos a quienes amas y no en una corona ceñida plata y piedras preciosas. Era por aquel hobbit que tenía enfrente, que ahora atesoraba ferozmente a los suyos y disfrutaba más de la belleza de árboles, plantas y arbustos, que de la magnificencia del oro. Sí, había aprendido la lección.

— ¿Plantaste tus árboles, Bilbo? —Inquirió el enano con curiosidad; y con aquella cuestión, el hobbit se calmó y con nostálgica sonrisa, asintió.

—Sí, lo hice. Y fue una maravilla verlos crecer—aseguró—. Estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez, Thorin, en serio que sí.

El viejo Bilbo fue directo con los brazos abiertos hacia el enano (ahora era su turno el hacerlo primero) y lo estrujó con toda la fuerza que un hobbit de su edad podía tener. Thorin quedó al inicio un poco sorprendido, pero luego correspondió al gesto con grata expresión.

— ¡Venga, abrazo grupal! —Vitoreó y alentó Bofur, secundado por los hermanos Fili y Kili.

Y así, lo que una vez fue la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, terminó en un cálido y acogedor abrazo comunal. Lo que Bilbo sintió en ése momento y con la intensidad que fue, jamás habría podido expresarla debidamente, pues dudaba que existieran aquellos vocablos de pura y magnífica dicha.

"_Ha llegado el momento, es hora de marchar…"_

Oyó la voz de alguien dentro de su mente, y Bilbo supo que aquel encuentro había, lastimosamente, terminado. Con triste sonrisa se separó de sus amigos los enanos.

— Ya es tiempo, ¿verdad? —Adivinó Balin, Bilbo asintió.

—En amistad nos despedimos aquel día—dijo Thorin, por última vez—, y hoy lo haremos otra vez; salvo que ahora el que parte eres tú, y en mejores condiciones que yo, vaya—bromeó un poco Escudo de Roble, provocando la amena sonrisa del hobbit—. Adiós, Bilbo. Y creo, que hablo por todos cuando digo que estarás en nuestros corazones, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Y allí estaban todos, detrás de uno de los grandes reyes de la herencia de Durin, sonrientes y tristes por la partida de su amigo. La escena a Bilbo se le hizo vagamente familiar, solamente que ahora, todos los enanos se hallaban allí. El viejo hobbit los conservó a todos y cada uno, en ésa última escena, en su memoria. Suspiró satisfecho.

—Y ustedes en el mío…

Bilbo se dio la media vuelta y guiado por su aún rebosante corazón y la voz extraña en su interior, se alejó por el largo pasillo. Fue entonces que lo sintió, algo que albergaba en su pecho y que pronto estallaría; un brillo surgió y algo impresionante pasó, porque los enanos ya no veían al viejo y arrugado hobbit que llegó, sino que, Bilbo había vuelto a ser más joven, justo como lo habían conocido por primera vez, en Bolsón cerrado. Con una amigable y enorme sonrisa, Bilbo se giró y dijo por última vez —: Ésta ha sido mi última aventura, ahora, tengo que partir. A donde quiera que vaya, ¡jamás los olvidaré! Y que esto no sea un adiós, ¡sino un hasta siempre!

Y tras esto, el lozano hobbit desapareció en una rápida luz dorada, tal como las luces de un prematuro atardecer.

**FIN**

* * *

**O0O0O0**

**Notas, para aquellos que no han leído el silmarillion y en el cual me he basado para poder hacer este escrito:**

**Vala/Valar: **Los Valar (singular _vala_) son aquellos de los Ainur (o espíritus nacidos del pensamiento de Ilúvatar) de mayor jerarquía que decidieron entrar en Eä para completar la visión de Ilúvatar. Como Ainur que son, no tienen una forma física ni sexo; sin embargo, por diferencias en el temperamento, algunos se consideran femeninos y otros masculinos.

**Arda: **Arda es el mundo en el cual tienen lugar los acontecimientos de la casi totalidad de la obra de ficción de Tolkien, e incluye los continentes de laTierra Media y Amanmás los océanos que las separan.

**Mandos: **Es el Vala guardián de las Casas de los Muertos donde convoca a los espíritus de todos aquellos que sufren una muerte violenta. Dicen que recuerda todo lo que ha sucedido y que incluso conoce los hechos venideros, a excepción de los que dependen directamente de Ilúvatar. En cuanto a las estancias, Las Estancias de Mandos es el lugar donde habitan los Valas Námo (Mandos) y Vairë y por el cual se le suele dar ese nombre a Námo. En él habitan las almas de los que han muerto en Arda.

**Aüle: **El Vala Aulë era uno de los ocho Aratar y "esposo" de Yavanna en el pensamiento de Ilúvatar. También fue conocido como Návatar y como el Herrero, mientras que los Enanos lo llamaban Mahal.

**Ilúvatar: **Ilúvatar, en sindarin significa "Padre de Todos". Dios único y absoluto del Universo. Creador de Eä y dueño de la Llama Imperecedera que forma parte de su esencia. También conocido como Eru (Sindarin, "El Único", "El Que está Solo").

**Bilbo:** Para los que no saben que fue de Bilbo al final del señor de los anillos; El 29 de Septiembre del año 3021 de la Tercera Edad, cuando Bilbo contaba con 131 años y 8 días, se embarcó en un hermoso navío élfico en los Puertos Grises, y nunca más se supo nada de él. (He aquí el inicio de mis fumadas fanfickeras xD).

* * *

**N/A: **Escuchar "The last goodbye" de Billy Boyd, ha hecho maravillas enormes para la realización de este fic. Bilbo Bolsón es mi personaje favorito de toda la Tierra Media y aquí la razón de éste escrito. Quise plasmar un poco del porqué adoro tanto a su personaje, y aunque siento han faltado muchas cosas más por expresar, igual he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado final. Pues bueno, amé lo que escribí y espero que fuera igualmente una agradable lectura para ustedes :)

Se agradece desde ya y de todo corazón los reviews con opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias y critica respetuosa. Sin más, saludos y besos de mi parte. Ivorosy.


End file.
